An increasing number of applications today make use of digital video for various purposes including, for example, remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, and sharing of user-generated videos. As technology is evolving, people have higher expectations for video quality and expect high resolution video with smooth playback at a high frame rate.
There can be many factors to consider when selecting a video coder for viewing digital video. Some applications may require excellent video quality where others may need to comply with various constraints including, for example, bandwidth or storage requirements. To permit higher quality transmission of video while limiting bandwidth consumption, a number of video compression schemes are noted including proprietary formats such as VPx (promulgated by On2 Technologies, Inc. of Clifton Park, N.Y.), H.264 standard promulgated by ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and the ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), including present and future versions thereof. H.264 is also known as MPEG-4 Part 10 or MPEG-4 AVC (formally, ISO/IEC 14496-10).
Many video coding techniques use block based prediction and quantized block transforms. With block based prediction, a reconstructed frame buffer can be used to predict subsequent frames. The use of block based prediction and quantized block transforms can give rise to discontinuities along block boundaries. These discontinuities (commonly referred to as blocking artifacts) can be visually disturbing and can reduce the effectiveness of the reference frame as a predictor for subsequent frames. These discontinuities can be reduced by the application of a loop filter. The loop filter can be applied to the reconstructed frame buffers. Some conventional loop filters apply different filtering strengths to different block boundaries. For example, some compression systems vary the strength of the loop filter based on, for example, whether the block has been inter-coded or intra-coded. Other compression systems apply a filter strength based on, for example, the difference between the extent of the discontinuity and threshold level. Further, for example, some compression systems may vary the strength of the loop filter by computing a difference value illumination change of a block compared to its neighboring block.